Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is known as a method of forming a film on a substrate. However, a film formation under vacuum is necessary in the CVD method, so that a large-sized vacuum case is necessary in addition to a vacuum pump, for example. Moreover, the CVD method has a problem that it is difficult to adopt a large-area substrate as a substrate on which the film is formed in terms of cost, for example. Accordingly, a mist method which enables a film formation processing in an atmospheric pressure attracts attention.
A technique of a prior art relating to a film forming apparatus using the mist method is described in Patent Document 1, for example.
In the technique of Patent Document 1, an atomized raw material is sprayed from a mist spray nozzle to a substrate disposed in an atmosphere. A predetermined film is formed on the substrate by the spray.